iKnew It was Hard, But This is Ridiculous
by OneHorseShay
Summary: It is just a typical pregnant day in the life of Freddie Benson and Carly Shay-Benson as they decided on the color of a baby crib (cot in British English). However, for the Benson/Shay-Benson family, there is no such thing as a typical day, pregnant or otherwise. Set after my iAlready Have a Family story.


Author's Note: This was is one of my older stories I wrote for a fellow Creddie fan about a year and a half ago, but never got around to posting because I was hoping to have 'iAlready Have a Family' done long before now. I will eventually get back to that, but in the meantime since iCarly is over, I'm posting this. I hope you enjoy.

iKnew It was Hard, But This is Ridiculous

By: OneHorseShay

Rating: TVG/T

Pairing: Creddie

Disclaimer: Don't Own, don't sue. For God sakes, don't sue.

Timeline: Several years after my story i18(ish) to Life, at least +5 years

Summary: It is just a typical pregnant day in the life of Freddie Benson and Carly Shay-Benson as they decided on the color of a baby crib (cot in British English). However, for the Benson/Shay-Benson family, there is no such thing as a typical day, pregnant or otherwise.

* * *

"I told you I want yellow," Carly shouted loudly surprising Freddie. He blinked at her reaction as the pair sat on their bed looking through various pictures with him holding up his PearPad the pictures of two different colored cribs. She was propped up against the head board with several pillows and a visibly swollen belly as he sat cross-legged at the end of the bed.

He started in a nervous tone, "I know you said yellow—"

"Then why aren't you listening to me!" she growled out and glared at him.

"I just wanted to give you some options," he replied back patently.

"But I've already made up my mind," she huffed out as she crossed her arms and rested them on her belly.

He let out a breath and replied, "I like blue—"

Carly palmed her belly and whispered annoyingly, "Yellow works for a boy or girl, blue doesn't."

"I have a feeling our baby is going to be a boy," he pointed out a little sternly.

"I don't care about your feeling. I won't to be practical and not wait to the last minute to get a crib. This way we are covered."

Freddie let out a sigh and shook his head. He sat the PearPad down on the bed. "I think I need a break. I'm going down stairs to get something to drink." He got up before waiting for a reply from her.

"You do that," she snapped as he left the room. "Don't come back until you're ready to agree with me!"

* * *

Freddie let out a tired breath and ran a hand across his stubble chin as he reached the first floor of the apartment. He found Spencer was eating a snack at the kitchen counter as he studied his latest sculpture. They traded causal head nods as Freddie swung by the refrigerator to grab himself a soda before walking back to the counter and resting his elbows on the surface.

"You look like chizz," Spencer commented hesitantly.

"I feel like it," he said with a shake of his head then took a swig of his soda.

Spencer furled his eyebrows. "What's the problem?"

"We can't decide on what color the crib bedding should be."

Spencer snorted out a laugh. "Oh? I though it was serious."

Freddie almost growled in annoyance.

Spencer held up his hands, "Sorry bro."

Freddie shook his head. "It's okay. It's just… every day we're fighting about something. We can't seem to agree on anything and if we do agree on something, she just changes her mind. She wants a baby shower than she doesn't want one. She wants a separate nursery, than she wants to baby to stay in our room. She says she feels skinny, I tell she doesn't look it then she yells at me saying I'm lying to her. It's like she wants to fight with me."

Spencer grinned at the misfortunes of his brother-in-law as he replied, "Dad told you it was going to be hard."

He growled out in frustration, "I know, but it's like I can't win even if I agree with her. It is just a little tiresome."

Spencer started to laugh.

Freddie raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You still have three months of this," Spencer replied with a grin.

Freddie closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes a few moments later. "You live here too; it's another three months for you too."

"Yes, but she's not mad at me."

Freddie narrowed his eyes on the artist. "Oh… I hate you bro."

Spencer just laughed in response.

She was absolutely furious with Freddie and… she had no idea why. She was fighting over a stupid color of a crib. There was no point in getting upset over it and she didn't understand why she was so upset when he was just voicing his preference.

She did however finally understood why her father had made her promise him to wait about holding off getting pregnant after marrying Freddie.

Her feet hurt, her ankles hurt, her back hurt, even her… everything hurt. She couldn't sleep without waking up several times a night. She couldn't even use the stairs anymore because it was becoming to exhausting to walk them. Over the last several months, she had to use her nebulizer twice after particularly exhausting days. The brunette was also having trouble eating for two; she was eating more than Sam, but she was still having trouble gaining weight, so that just stressed her out even more. She didn't want an underweight baby and have him or her suffer problems like she did after she was born.

It wasn't just how she ached, but she had been constantly fighting with her husband over the last two weeks and that made her feel all the more worst about herself. They were arguing over the stupidest little things even when he didn't want to fight. She was being contrary just to be contrary towards him so that they could argue. It was driving her crazy not knowing why she did that to him. The brunette thought that maybe she was just taking out her frustration on him and she knew that wasn't fair to him. He had done everything she had asked of him. He would get her anything or do anything she wanted when the mood suited her, yet still she was treating him like he was the problem.

She wrapped her arms across her belly. She still had three months to go, but she didn't know how she would get through them. She realized that if she had been eighteen when they had conceived their child, she wouldn't have been able to carry their child to term. That thought was too much for her after everything that she had rattled off in her mind. She covered her face with both of her hands and started crying softly. Her weeping started growing louder until she broke down completely and started wailing into her hands.

"Carly?" she heard Freddie whisper from the door to their room.

At the sound of his voice, she pulled her hands away from her face and opened up her arms and opened and closed her hands quickly, but kept her eyes shut as the tears continued to flow. The next moment she felt his warm embrace around her and she latched on to him with all she had in her. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a child like voice. "I'm sorry."

He held and rocked her as she cried and wailed into crook of his neck and shoulder. He gently rubbed a hand back and forth over her back and whispered, "It's okay, I forgive you and I love you." He would have preferred to tell her that an apology wasn't necessary, but he didn't want to think he was patronizing her.

It was about a minute or so before she could pull herself together. She enjoyed and found the comfort she needed at the moment in his embrace, so it was several more minutes before she pulled away just enough to meet his eyes even if her vision was blurry from her tears. "No, I've been mean towards you for the last two weeks."

Freddie smiled as he replied, "I noticed you were getting a little moody and it's been rough on me too, but I wasn't going to say anything."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and," he placed his hand on her belly, "I love him or her and if you have to be a little 'moody' to get through this, then that's the way it has to be. I don't know what you are going through or feeling and I can't pretend to understand, but I'm here for anything you need, even if is for a shouting match."

She sniffled and more tears threatened to run down her cheeks. "You're wrong, you are too understanding."

He chuckled and grinned in response, "Maybe, but when we are holding our baby, this will be a memory to look back on and be grateful we got through it together. Remember that promise I made you years ago?"

Carly smiled and wiped away some of her tears from her eyes. She then palmed both his cheeks and kissed him. She meant for it to be a gentle and chaste kiss, but something flared inside her again and her feelings shifted just as dramatically as they did moments ago. She pulled back to see Freddie's warm and caring smile. Carly's smile however turned into a grin with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I want us to 'make up'," she whispered in a tone that let Freddie know exactly what she wanted.

Freddie laughed softly. "I have to go lock the door; Spencer's downstairs."

She pulled him back close so her lips were right at one of his eyes. She whispered seductively, "Okay, we don't need him to come barging in when you make me scream."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
